


Зверобой и кипарис

by FeliciaIdzuru



Series: Цветочные сборники [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Drabble Collection, F/F, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaIdzuru/pseuds/FeliciaIdzuru
Summary: "Времена меняются: Мор заставляет Айрис обрасти когтями, клыками и жалами. Всё для того, чтобы защитить тех, кто стал ей дорог в этом походе." Сборник шероховатых зарисовок, в основном по пейрингу ж!Амелл/Лелиана.
Relationships: Female Amell | Alistair, Female Amell/Leliana (Dragon Age)
Series: Цветочные сборники [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693099
Kudos: 7





	1. Учебник (Амелл/Лелиана)

Тот подозрительный учебник не понравился Лелиане сразу. Он сделан из зелёноватой кожи, весь обшарпанный, ей даже подумалось, что он в любой момент оживёт и начнёт кусаться. Айрис только пожимает плечами, жестикулирует: «это просто книга» и продолжает поглощать новые знания.  
Лелиана не может не наблюдать, как оживлённо Амелл обсуждает эту жуткую книгу с Морриган. Была у неё такая мысль, что можно к ним тихонько подкрасться и подслушать… Да вот только вместе с ней подтянется добрая часть отряда. И особенно Алистер. По его взгляду понятно, что его тоже беспокоит дружба Амелл с ведьмой Диких земель.  
Интуиция редко подводит Лелиану – не подвела и теперь. В дымке колдовства Амелл пропадает. На её месте появляется… Паук. Громадный, мохнатый, с длинными лапами и тельцем. Паутина оплетает разбойника. Яд разъедает кожу. По всему телу Лелианы проходятся мурашки.  
После Глубинных троп хочешь не хочешь, а от вида гигантских пауков начнёшь содрогаться.  
Однако кое-что ясно даёт понять, что это всё та же Амелл: глаза. Чёрные бусинки смотрят на неё ласково и грустно.


	2. Опасные глаза (Амелл/Лелиана)

Есть что-то чарующее в том, как Лелиана рассказывает о птицах в волосах аристократок, непрактичных, но красивых туфлях и запахе Милости Андрасте в платяном шкафу. Отсветы костра делают её рыжие волосы ещё более яркими. Голос сладок, но в глазах таится загадка. Печальная и вместе с тем – опасная.  
Блеск огней загорается в её взгляде каждый раз, когда удар врага застигает Айрис врасплох. Порождение тьмы валится с ног, в последний момент подкосившись от точного выстрела в ногу. Тяжело дыша, магесса заканчивает читать заклинание и обрушивается яростным роем на вожака-генлока, ускользая из-под ударов мечей его прислужников.


	3. Песнь Лелианы (Амелл/Лелиана, постканон DA:O - Awakening)

Тот, кто стал Стражем однажды, останется им навсегда. Так или иначе. Скверна никуда не исчезнет и продолжит разносится по её телу, с каждым разом всё дальше. Айрис прекрасно осознаёт это.  
Однако с Лелианой это мрачное понимание размывается. Становится каким-то... Далёким. Мол, это всё будет не скоро и точно не сейчас.  
Айрис всё не может избавиться от мысли, что очередное спокойное путешествие с любимой рано или поздно оборвётся очередной бедой. Однако дни проходят спокойно. Амарантайн принимает их с распростёртыми объятиями: местные жители помнят, что сделала для них Командор Башни Бдения. Город постепенно оправляется от пережитой беды. В таверне снова полно народу, звучат байки и песни. Совсем немного, но приятно насладиться всеми удобствами цивилизации.  
Как и год назад, Лелиана играет у камина прекрасную, чуткую песнь. Люди завороженно слушают её. Служанка украдкой утирает слезу и принимается разносить посетителям выпивку. Даже суровые выражения лиц стражников смягчаются. В отдалённом уголке, никем не замечена, стоит фигура, полностью скрытая тенью и плащом. Айрис чувствует и понимает, кто это, но не оборачивается.  
Когда Лелиана заканчивает новую песнь, сочинённую в походах, она начинает играть на струнах лютни знакомую мелодию. Страж узнала бы её из тысячи. Эту песнь Лелиана пела тогда, в лагере, когда Мор ещё буйствовал в Ферелдене и судьба мира ещё была неизвестна.  
Теперь эти времена кажутся Айрис далёким воспоминанием. Далёким и, несомненно, пугающим.


	4. Друг (Алистер | Амелл)

«В Круге у меня был друг», - как-то раз за привалом рассказывает ему Айрис.  
Сейчас она видится Алистеру особенно бледной и хрупкой. Не ясно, дело ли в свете луны, или тёмных тенях под глазами, а то и потому что лицо её становится печальным, и руки едва заметно дрожат, жестикулируя. От холода или чувств?  
«Он оказался магом крови», – делает Амелл специфический жест, который Алистер узнаёт не сразу: проводит пальцем по ладони точно кинжалом.  
Ночной холод закрадывается к Алистеру в самое сердце. Он хочет сказать что-то, подбодрить подругу, но выдаёт только короткое «о-о-о». Между ними повисает тяжёлое, некомфортное молчание. В попытке смягчить обстановку Алистер ободряюще приобнимает за плечи. Аккуратно и мягко, чтобы не прижаться к её телу слишком близко, сильнее чем позволяет их дружба.  
Айрис не отталкивает его. Только благодарно кивает.


	5. «Мне жаль» (Алистер | Амелл)

Руки у Айрис маленькие и тёплые. Они касаются щёк Алистера мягко, бережно. Чувствует, как от этих касаний внутри всё ломается. Не должно было сложится всё так.  
Одними губами шепчет: «Мне жаль». Когда Алистер пытается отмахнуться, как делал это множество раз, она не отпускает. Смотрит печально и в то же время серьёзно. Глаза её горят в свете костра. Из себя Алистер не может выдавить ни слова. Даже глуповатой шутки.  
Неловкость повисает в их разговорах в походах на Глубинных тропах. Битвы с порождениями тьмы позволяют отвлечься. Не думать об Остагаре. О мёртвых телах Кайлана и Дункана. О чахнувшем в Редклиффе Эамоне. О своей несчастной влюблённости. Однако они настигают его снова и снова во время привала.  
Он понимает, что не может злится на неё. Только не за собственную глупость. Когда он говорит это, Амелл строго одёргивает его: «Это не глупость. И сам ты никакой не дурак».  
Алистер сдерживается из последних сил. Он и без того всё время ноет – не хватало ещё начать «пускать нюни». Но уверен, что даже в таком случае Айрис его бы не осудила.  
Повезло Лелиане, думает про себя. Ловит внимательный взгляд за спиной Амелл. Одно внушает надежду: разбойница будет её оберегать и защищать с тем же рвением, с которым это делает Алистер.


	6. Спасение (Амелл/Лелиана, оборотни ау)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> АУ: Лелиана - журналистка, работающая в редакции газеты "Вестник Тедаса", любящая таинственные и спорные истории для сюжетов. За очередным материалом она отправляется в Остагар, где знакомится с молодой девушкой-оборотнем Айрис.

Не думала Лелиана, что придётся ради одного единственного сюжета лезть настолько далеко. Так называемый Дикий лес в окрестностях Остагара сложно назвать приятным местечком: мистический туман, у троп стоят каменные алтари в виде расписанных рунами крестов, с голых ветвей деревьев свисают маленькие украшения, сплетённые из тонких палочек и верёвок. Лелиана фотографирует всё, что можно разглядеть без использования вспышки. Небо над Диким лесом застилают тяжёлые непроглядные, серые тучи.  
Чем дальше ведёт тропа, тем больше деревья затмевают собой небеса. Что-то странное заставляет Лелиану идти глубже в лес. Словно она, сама того не заметив, погрузилась по пояс в болото и теперь оно не отпустит жертву просто так. Во встречном ветре слышится насмешливый свист. Осматривается по сторонам — вновь становится тихо. Сознание понемногу начинает пробуждаться от гипнотической дымки. Из самых глубин её естества поднимается страх.  
— Беги! — раздаётся оглушительный крик.  
Лелиана понимает, что ей это не привиделось, только когда бежит в обратную сторону. Туман смыкается вокруг дороги, приближается всё ближе. Сердце бешено бьётся груди от смутного, подсознательного чувства опасности.  
Когда перед ней вырастает стена тумана, Лелиана летит прямо в неё под действием удара. Чувствует, как незнакомое тело прижимается к ней, обнимает крепко, не давая вырваться из хватки. Когда они приземляются, солнце вдруг снова показывается на небосводе, от чего Лелиана болезненно щурится.  
Затем она видит её. Незнакомку, нависшую над ней. Всю перепачканную в грязи и… Крови?


	7. Клетка (Амелл/Лелиана, оборотни ау)

Ещё не приходилось Лелиане приводить в дом голых девушек, встреченных в лесу.  
Стоило бы, наверное, повести её сразу в участок к Алистеру, но что-то подсказывало ей — это не лучший вариант. Особенно если беднягу поведут на допрос к детективу Винн. Или (не приведи Создатель) Велане. Чудом им удалось ни с кем не пересечься: рабочий день, все соседи уехали в центр на работу.  
Шаги у незнакомки лёгкие, неслышные. Лелиана обула её в летние шлёпанцы, чтобы хоть как-то следить за передвижениями гостьи. Запасной одежды с собой в лес журналистка не прихватила, поэтому пришлось укутать девушку в покрывало. Всю дорогу молчала и, если бы не тот крик, Лелиана приняла бы её за немую.  
— От чего мне нужно было бежать? — спрашивает у незнакомки, когда они уже сидят за столом на кухне.  
Та только молчаливо показывает на своё ухо и качает головой. Тогда Лелиана повторяет свой вопрос, но уже на языке жестов: знание это пусть и пригождается редко, но выручало её уже не раз. Тогда незнакомка отвечает множеством слов.  
«Проклятие». «Хозяйка», рядом с которой тут же появляется «Лес». После недолгой паузы — совокупность жестов-букв, складывающихся в имя: «Затриан». Ей знакомо это имя по материалам о Диком лесу, но Лелиана не может вспомнить, в каком конкретном сюжете его встречала.  
Лелиана уже собирается встать, но девушка снова жестикулирует: «Не надо. Не лезь. Опасно».  
— Знаю, — усмехается журналистка. — Поэтому должна закончить. Разгадать эту тайну. Поможешь?  
Незнакомка из леса смотрит на неё хмуро с секунды. Глаза у неё выразительные, лучше всякий слов отображают беспокойство и неодобрение. Неохотно кивает, сжимая диковинное ожерелье.  
В хрупкой клетке из чёрных ветвей, словно покрытых смолой или акрилом, висит камень, напоминающий топаз своим ясно-голубым оттенком. Клетка висит на верёвке, заменяющей цепочку. Девушка замечает, что Лелиана разглядывает украшение, и торопливо прячет его за покрывалом.  
Мысленно журналистка делает пометку: неплохо было бы что-то о нём узнать.


	8. Имя (Амелл/Лелиана, оборотни ау)

Лесная девчушка опасливо выглядывает в окна. Как бы Лелиане не хотелось это игнорировать, поведение гостьи начинает порядком тревожить. Ответ на прямой вопрос, впрочем, не добавляет особой конкретики: «Она меня найдёт».  
— «Она»? О ком это ты? — осторожно интересуется Лелиана.  
Нехотя девушка отвлекается от созерцания деревьев во дворе. Поднимает на неё спокойный, чуть диковатый взгляд. Лелиана приглядывается к чужому лицу: больше всего притягивают внимание мешки под глазами, тёмные, придающие ей уставший вид, особенно на контрасте с бледной кожей. После того, как она вымыла незнакомку и одела в своё старое зелёное платье, выглядит она уже не так дико.  
«Ведьма. Не враг, подруга. Присматривала за мной в лесу», — неторопливо рассказывает знаками, словно боится выказать страшный секрет: — «Хорошая, только характер сложный».  
— Скажи-ка, у вас в лесу все ходят голые? — не удерживается от шутки Лелиана.  
«Обычно ходим в шерсти. Охотимся на дичь, смотрим за людьми, чтобы не убивали».  
— Кого? Зверей или людей?  
«Обоих», — щурит девушка глаза, замирает ненадолго, после чего жестикулирует: — «Люди не ходят в лес — хорошо. Когда ходят — всё становится… Плохо».  
Погода за окном окончательно испортилась: чёрные тучи застелили собой небо, приближающийся ливень угрожающе грохочет, сверкает молниями. Лелиана закрывает окно. Ветер разбушевался не на шутку. Девушка смотрит на неё пристально с секунды. Одобрительно кивает.  
\- Ну, а имя у тебя есть? — ободряюще улыбается журналистка. — Или мне называть тебя Волчёнок?  
Девушка тут же энергично качает головой, от чего Лелиана не может сдержать смеха. Видно, такое предложение её совершенно не устраивало. Буква за буквой, жесты складываются в единое слово.  
— Айрис, верно? — в ответ девушка кивает, и с лучезарной улыбкой журналистка протягивает ей руку: — Красивое имя! Я Лелиана, приятно познакомится.  
С лёгким недоумением Айрис смотрит на руку. Неуверенно протягивает свою и сжимает чужую ладонь. Дружелюбная улыбка, кажется, только больше заставляет Айрис сжаться, с чем пришлось просто смирится.  
Что-то тихонько стучит несколько раз в окно. Когда Лелиана смотрит туда – видит только тёмную улицу и первые капли дождя.


	9. Тоска (Лелиана/Амелл, упоминается м!Тревельян/Дориан)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн: сюжет Инквизиции, уже после переезда в Скайхолд. Лелиана невольно вспоминает о возлюбленной, наблюдая за Вестником.

Инквизитор напоминает Лелиане о ней.  
Она понимает это, когда вновь перечитывает отчёты о прошлом милорда Тревельяна. Из чужих рассказов перед глазами появляется знакомая картина.  
Ребёнок, отдалившийся от остальных. Ребёнок, нашедший спасение в изучении магии. Ребёнок, заслуживший признание за свои многочисленные успехи в обучении. Однако ему так и не суждено было стать одним из старших чародеев.  
Когда Бальдр листает записи Наставнице во дворе, Лелиана наблюдает за ними и вспоминает Амелл, читающую диковинный учебник. К нему подходит Дориан, с лёгким подозрением проходится по строкам. Сестра Соловей лишь усмехается: сама также нависла над Айрис, поначалу отговаривала ту от занятия такой малоизученной магией, а потом, смирившись, вздыхала и просила просто быть осторожной. Не сомневается, что Дориан просит Инквизитора о том же.  
Наверное, поэтому ей так легко говорить с ним обо всём. О миссиях. О своём прошлом. О взглядах на то, какие перемены нужны Церкви. Тревельян внимательно слушает.  
Глаза Айрис тоже изредка отливали зеленью, едва заметно. Особенно утром. Когда солнце только-только восходило на горизонт и стопами можно было нащупать утреннюю росу.  
Сердце Лелианы вновь смутно сжимается от тоски.


End file.
